Devoted
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: How devoted are Grissom and Sara to each other?


I coughed and sneezed as I rubbed my head in the hallway. I had taken pills, but they were not working. Grissom walked over seeing me leaning against the wall by the water fountain. He cleared his throat as I raised my head looking at him. His hand went to my head.

"What?" I asked

"Sara, you're sick. Why don't you go home?"

"I am working on my case." I said, standing.

"I can have one of the guys take it."

I shook my head sniffing as I touched it again.

"No, I'll be fine." I said

He sighed knowing I was being stubborn even with a fever. He walked with me back to the lab coming in shutting the door behind him. I watched him come over to me putting his arms around me. I closed my eyes laying my heavy head against his shoulder.

"Honey, you're sick and you need to be home." He said "I will take you."

I lifted my head as he searched my eyes.

"I'll be okay." I said

He rubbed my arms knowing I would not leave unless he ordered me to. He sighed watching me before leaving a moment later.

An hour later I felt worse, but I needed to do my job. I walked into the breakroom looking around seeing Nick come in looking at me as I continued to look.

"Sara, what did you lose?" He asked, getting some coffee.

"Where is the table that was here?" I asked

"Table?"

"There was a table here." I said

He looked at the spot I was standing in thinking.

"I don't think there was ever a table there."

"Yes, there was!" I shouted

He walked over noticing how unfocused my eyes were.

"Um….let me get Grissom." He said "He can tell you where the table went."

I watched him get out his phone dialing.

"I have to go." I said, running out of the room.

"Sara, wait!" He called

"Grissom."

"Hey, you have to do something about Sara."

Grissom walked along the hallway with Nick searching for me minutes later. He entered the locker room still not seeing me. He could hear the one of the showers running and walked in down the hallway till he came to the one that was running.

"Hello?" He called

Nick gave him a nod as Grissom moved the curtain seeing my slumped on the floor underneath the spray with my clothes on. He quickly shut off the water kneeling down to me.

"Nick, get some towels!" He said

Nick ran off as Grissom pulled me against him moving my hair back. I moved my head as Nick ran back with two large towels. Grissom took the towel wiping my face and hair. I laid my head against his chest.

"I'm going to lift her out and we can dry her off." Grissom said

"Okay." Nick said

Grissom picked me taking me out. Nick wrapped a towel around me as I was sat on a bench. Grissom put the other towel around my front.

"I'll take her home." Grissom said

"Sounds good." Nick said

Grissom lifted me up in his arms again then walked out with Nick. He put me into the back seat then closed the door getting out his phone waving at Nick.

"Catherine, I am taking Sara home." He said, before getting into the other side.

He drove us home and then took me inside to our bed. I moved as I lay against the bed. Grissom touched my head feeling that the water from the shower lowered my tempeture. He sighed watching me move.

"Honey, lie still." He said

"Bugs….there are bugs!" I said, trying to wipe off some invisible bugs. He sat on the bed holding me still.

"Sara, there are no bugs." He said

I moaned stilling as I slept. He stood deciding to change my wet clothes. A few hours later Grissom woke on the couch. He got up walking to the bedroom peeking in. I was still lying still sleeping. He walked over touching my head feeling my fever was still with me.

"Grissom." I said, weakly.

"Yes?"

"Water?" I said

"Okay."

I moved feeling bad. He came back in lifting my head helping me to drink. I laid my head back down swallowing feeling his hand touch mine. He sat on the bed rubbing my fingers as he smoothed my cheek.

"I feel…like…I am dying."

"You are not dying." He said

"Can you…tell me a story?"

"I don't know if I have one."

"Tell me…about when we first met."

He took a breath and I thought he was not going to tell me.

"I was doing a lecture on forensics in San Francisco. You were sitting in the third row center. I stood up there and immediately our eyes met."

I looked at him trying to keep my eyes open.

"Go on." I said

"I kept looking at you thinking what an attractive woman."

"No, you didn't." I said

"Yes, I did. I knew after the lecture I had to meet you. I finished and as I walked down the stairs onto the floor there were people waiting to ask me questions. I looked around not seeing you so I just answered questions. Someone poked me on the shoulder. I turn and it's you with the biggest smile I have ever seen."

I smiled faintly as I closed my eyes.

"I never saw anyone as beautiful as you in that moment." He said, stopping as he noticed I was sleeping again. "I was speechless which you found funny."

He got up covering me. He leaned over kissing my head then he walked out keeping the door half open. He worked at his desk in the living room hearing the door creak open. I appeared looking pale in my pajamas. Grissom had to smile seeing that my hair was pointing every which way from sleeping. I held onto the wall looking at him. He stood walking over.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, touching my head and cheeks.

"Like I was hit by a bus."

"Your fever is gone."

I nodded.

"Want some soup?"

"Maybe." I said

"Why don't you lie down on the couch?"

I allowed him to help me. He covered me with a throw as I sat up against pillows. He stopped fixing my blankets to look at me. I looked at him closing my eyes as he kissed my lips. He moved back patting my knee then he went to get some soup. I rubbed my head.

He came back with chicken noodle. I ate what I could then he took it away coming back with aspirin and ginger ale. I took them then watched as he climbed over me to lie down. He put his head against the pillows yawning. I moved down so I was lying against him.

"I like it when you take care of me." I said

"I want to take care of you." He said

He and I slept in peace content to be in each other's arms.

The next week Grissom walked with me to a house on a street. His hand was on my lower back as we walked. Brass met us at the door.

"Two bodies," He said "One on the stairs the other in the pool in the back. Both have been shot."

"You take the one by the stairs and I will take the pool." He said

"I will take the pool." I said, walking past Grissom fast. He sighed shaking his head going in. I walked out by the pool looking around seeing the body of a man floating in the water with blood all around him. I dropped my case thinking how I am going to get the man out of there and search for identification. Taking pictures and looking around I decided to go ahead and attempt to get the man over to the side so I could do a search.

I got the long insect net catcher and started to reach over to get the man closer. Sighing after the third try I reached further feeling my foot slide over the edge. I screamed falling into the water with a big splash.

"Sara?!" Grissom called, running out looking around. I came up seeing him coughing. He watched me push the dead man over before letting him help me out. "What are you doing?"

"I fell in!"

"I can see that. Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling down to look at me.

I shook nodding.

I got up with his help running over to the man.

"Help me!" I said

He helped me lift the man out laying him on the cement. I knelt down taking a breath.

"You could have waited on Dave." He said

"I needed to know who the guy was." I said, searching through the man's clothes. Grissom stood watching me. "No wallet."

I stood peering into the water. Getting a flashlight I looked around. The blood in the pools made it difficult.

"There it is." I said

Grissom looked seeing the square walled floating around. He watched me get the insect catcher from the water and try to grab it. Grissom took it from me reaching out grabbing it. I got it looking through it.

"David Rollins." I said

Dave from the morgue walked out with a stretcher and some men seeing us.

"Sara, what happened to you?"

I looked down at myself then at him.

"I fell in."

He chuckled looking down at the dead guy.

We finished and I stood beside the Tahoe with a blanket around my shoulders. Grissom put our things in the back then he walked over opening the passenger side door for me. I smiled as he rubbed my blanket covered arms looking at me.

"Admit that you like it when I do things like tonight."

"I like it when you are safe. What would have happened if you would have hit your head then what?"

"You would have saved me."

"What if I would have not been there?"

"You still would saved me."

He sighed continuing to rub warmth into my body. I leaned in kissing him. He kissed me back. I moved back feeling his lips catch mine again. He tilted his head deepening the kiss.

He moved back remembering where we were.

"Get in."

I let him help me in then I watched him go into the other side. He turned on the heat then he took my hand in his holding it for the duration of the drive.

He slept in bed later as I sat watching him. I could not sleep so I spent my time reading then when that failed to entertain me I looked at him. He looked adorable when he slept. His face was free of worries. I never saw him have a nightmare. I smiled as he moved his head. I moved leaning over him. He opened his eyes jumping a little seeing me.

"Sara, what are you doing?" He asked

"Looking at you."

"Why?"

"Because you're cute."

He made a sound before closing his eyes.

"You should try to get some sleep."

"I can't." I said

He opened his eyes looking at me. I relaxed over his chest putting my head against my arms looking at him. He touched my arm rubbing it.

"Just close your eyes and let your mind go blank."

"I have tried that. Why don't we go out?"

"Sara, it's four am."

"That is evening for Vegas."

"Honey, I am tired."

I groaned climbing over him to stand.

"I think I'll go watch TV."

He watched me go then he sighed looking at the ceiling. I settled under the throw on the couch flipping through channels. I watched Grissom come out yawning as he walked over sitting on the coffee table looking at me.

"What?" I asked

"Are you troubled about something?"

"No."

"Nightmares?"

"No."

"Then why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know."

He rubbed his hands together.

I smiled as he looked at me again.

"What?" He asked

"I know something that might help me sleep."

He looked at me knowing what I was getting at.

"You will want to sleep after that?"

"I always do."

He rubbed his head sitting up straight.

"All right."

"Really?!" I said, dropping the remote on the floor.

"If you sleep after."

He started to stand, but I pulled him over to me. He landed on me and I kissed him. True to my word I did sleep after that. I woke late feeling Grissom moving beside me. He got up to make us coffee. I curled up on my side smelling his scent on the pillow.

He came back in looking over at me. Checking his watch he walked over touching my arm. I moved looking at him touching his hand on my arm. He helped me up leading me to the bedroom to get dressed.

He went to a meeting at work when we came into work. I got to work doing an interrogation that went well. Greg pushed me laughing as I pushed him as we walked down the hallway.

"So what is it like being married to Grissom?" He asked

"Good, I like being married to him."

"Seeing him every moment doesn't drive you crazy?" He asked, smiling as he pushed me again.

"No, I like seeing him."

"I think it's funny." He said

"Why?"

"Well, you work with him here then go home and spend time with him there."

"Lots of people do that."

"Yeah, then they get a divorce."

"That will never happen to us."

"Never say, never." He said, walking past. I stopped thinking about it.

Grissom saw me come into his office looking thoughtful. I sat down in a chair looking at him.

"Is something on your mind?" He asked

"Would you ever divorce me?"

He fiddled with his pen between his fingers.

"Would I ever divorce you?"

"Yes."

"That never entered my mind. Do you want a divorce?"

"I was talking to Greg and he said never to say, never that we would divorce."

"I see." He said, sitting back in his chair. "Come here."

I stood walking over feeling him pull me over his lap. He looked at me.

"Now, first of all we are not like other couples. We love each other and we work well together."

"Okay."

"Sara, I will never leave or divorce you."

"Are you sure you want to say that now? We don't know what will happen in the future."

"It's not even an option." He said

I searched his eyes as he did mine. I touched his cheek with my cool fingers then I hugged him. He hugged me back closing his eyes enjoying this moment. I stood as he watched me.

"I better get back to work." I said

"Me to." He said

I walked out stopping sighing with relief.

The next week we put that relationship to the test. Greg, Grissom, and I walked to a scene that was tricky to get to since it was down a steep hillside. A man laid at the bottom. Greg started down first holding onto rocks. Grissom watched him above as I waited.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Grissom said

"There is no other way." I said

Grissom looked at me flexing his jaw then looking down again. Greg jumped down making it. He gave us an thumbs up.

"Okay, your next." I said

Grissom started down. I watched his every move as he slowly worked his way down. He jumped down looking up at me.

"Gris, how are we going to get back up?" Greg asked

"We'll find another way." He said "Sara?"

"Okay!" I said

Like he did I started down touching the places he did. Halfway down my left foot slid and I grabbed hold of the one rock I could grab. As I slid I hit another with my head. I winched finding my footing again. My case rolled all the way down without me hitting the ground at Grissom's feet. He looked up watching me.

"Sara, you okay?" He called

"Yeah." I said, feeling warm blood on my head. I made my way down jumping down. I leaned over grabbing my case winching as Grissom's flashlight hit my face. "Grissom!"

"You're bleeding!"

I reached up, but my hand was taken away as Grissom looked at the wound.

"It's fine." I said "I'll put a bandage on it."

"Grissom?" Greg called

Grissom hesitantly walked over to see what he wanted. I cleaned the blood off my cut putting a band aid over it.

We went to work forgetting about my drama. Dave and his guys managed to find a way down that was easier with a rope. Grissom helped me up looking at my head worried. I shook my head at him walking past. We got into the Tahoe and I sat in the back. My head was throbbing. I closed my eyes laying it on the window.

Grissom parked seeing Greg jump out.

"Sara, we are back." He said, opening his door. He came around to my side knocking on the glass where my head was. "Sara?"

Greg walked over and as Grissom motioned him to go in with the evidence. He opened the passenger side getting in through there. He came back to me touching my neck worried that I was still sleeping. I jumped awake seeing him.

"Sara, are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, where are we?" I asked

"The lab." He said

I winched holding my head. Grissom touched my head.

"Honey, I think we should take you to the hospital."

"It's just a headache." I said

I let myself fall sideways putting my head in his lap. He moved my hair to see the bruise around the band aid.

"Sara, we have to work."

I didn't answer back. Greg opened the door seeing us.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I am taking her to the hospital." Grissom said

He sat me up and I groaned holding my head again.

"Okay, I can handle it here." He said, getting out. Grissom made me get into the front passenger side seat.

He parked outside of the hospital looking over at me. I was slumped in the seat with my head to the side. He got out opening the door.

"Sara, wake up!" He said

I didn't move. He moved my head tapping my cheek. I moaned moving my head to the left. He undid my seatbelt and pulled me out. I laid against him as he carried me to the emergency room door. A nurse saw him walking in and went to get a stretcher. He set me on it then walked with me to a room.

The doctor came in checking me. He looked at Grissom.

"Are you her husband?"

"Yes and her boss."

The man checking me nodded. He shined a light in my eyes and I moved grimacing.

"Her name is Sara." Grissom said

"Sara!" The doctor said

I moaned then stilled. He used his light again. Grissom watched me move mumbling about the light.

"Sara, can you hear me?!" The doctor asked "Can you say something?"

The nurse came in moving Grissom away so the doctor and she could work. Grissom was scared looking at both people trying to make me wake up. They sent him to sit out in the hallway. He rubbed his head as the door opened. He stood seeing the doctor.

"Is she…?"

"She is in a coma."

Grissom looked at the man.

"Coma?"

"When she hit her head it caused a bleed."

Grissom's heart went into his throat.

"Do whatever you can."

The man nodded before disappearing inside. Grissom walked over looking into the door window at me lying on the bed. He walked away. Catherine stopped as he entered the lab.

"Grissom, what is wrong?"

He looked at her.

"Let's go to my office."

She nodded walking with him. He opened the door leaving it opened for her. She closed it looking at him scared.

"Gil, talk to me."

He leaned forward against his desk.

"Sara was hurt at the scene."

"Gil?"

"She is at the hospital in a coma."

He turned seeing her look of shock.

"Coma?"

"Yes, Cath I don't know what to do. For once, I can't make this better." He said

She walked over hugging him.

"You can be there for her. Talk to her and she will come out of this."

He closed his eyes against her shoulder digging his fingers into her back.

"Your friends are here for you."

"Thank you." He said

She held him a long time.

He came back to the hospital sitting next to my bed. They had put wires all around me with a respirator over my mouth. Grissom took my hand wanting me to wake up. He watched me rubbing my limp fingers.

The next day He came home to silence. He laid down on the couch rubbing his head closing his eyes. He went to sleep jumping as he heard his phone going off. He sat up putting it to his ear.

"Grissom." He said

"Mr. Grissom, this Doctor Hanson."

"Yes?"

"Sara is awake asking for you."

"What?!"

"You need to come to the hospital. Your wife is awake."

"Yes, I'll come right away."

He ran to the car getting in racing to the hospital. I laid in the bed without the wires or respirator as he came in.

"Sara?"

I lifted my arm out to him. He reached over taking my hand.

"You're awake?"

I nodded watching him try to make sense of this. He leaned over kissing me. I felt tears coming from him as he moved his lips around my face.

"Sara, I was so…..scared."

"I'm here." I said, whispering.

He touched my cheek searching my eyes.

"You are here."

I nodded watching him wipe the tears off his face. He spent our time together holding me against him sleeping next to me.

He brought me home a few days later. I watched him close the front door then I hugged him to me. He kissed my neck breathing in deeply.

"I believe you now." I said

"Believe me?" He said, moving back touching my cheek.

"You said you loved me and divorce was not an option. I believe you now."

"Why now?"

"I don't know. I guess I doubted it because I didn't think I would have that happy ending life with you. Now I do and it surprises me."

"You deserve happiness like everyone else."

"I know that now."

He nodded looking me over.

"I am going to get some water." I said

"Okay."

I walked to the kitchen getting water. Grissom walked to the living room. I walked out seeing him at his desk typing on his laptop and I smiled. He looked over at me smiling as well.


End file.
